The present invention relates in general to hand tools and in particular to a hand tool having multiple end pieces for assembling and disassembling constant velocity joints of varying size.
Constant velocity joints are well known in the art and are adapted to transmit uniform rotary motion from one shaft to another, while permitting the shafts to be disposed at varying angles. Such rotary motion is transmitted through a plurality of hardened steel balls rolling in grooved raceways formed in respective races connected to each shaft. The geometry of the ball grooves maintains the driving balls, and a retaining cage therefor, in a half-angle position between the shafts at all times. In other words, the grooved construction of the joint compels the balls and the retaining cage to lie in a plane which bisects the angle between the driving shaft and the driven shaft, regardless of what the angle therebetween is. By maintaining the balls in the bisecting plane at all times, constant velocity motion between the two shafts is achieved.
As with most mechanical structures, constant velocity joints require periodic servicing because of wear. To accomplish such servicing, the components of the joint must be moved to a position wherein the balls therein can be removed. Once all of the balls are removed, the other components of the constant velocity joint can be disassembled, inspected, and replaced if necessary. Hand tools are currently available which assist in such disassembly of constant velocity joints and in the subsequent re-assembly thereof. However, since constant velocity joints are manufactured in many different sizes, it is necessary to provide an individual hand tool for each different size of constant velocity joint. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a single hand tool which is adaptable for use in assembling and disassembling constant velocity joints of varying size.